Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seals designed to ensure the fluid-tightness between the inner ring or "cone" of a conical roller bearing and the outer ring or "cup" of this bearing, as well as to similar seals, that is to say designed to ensure fluid-tightness between two coaxial members of which one is rotatable with respect to the other around the common axis of the two members and whose relative axial positions are not determined with exactitude in advance.
It relates more particularly, among these seals, to those which comprise two coaxial annular elements, namely a first annular element fast to the first member and a second annular element mounted on the first element so as to be movable axially with respect to the latter, means for applying this second element axially against the second member and means for ensuring fluid-tightness between the two elements whatever their relative axial position.
It is a particular object of the invention to render seals of the type concerned such that they respond to the various exigencies of practice better than hitherto, notably in that their radial bulk is smaller and in that the force applying the second element against the second member remains substantially constant for a relatively wide range of distinct axial positions of this second element with respect to the first.